wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Fermenty/II/XXII
W końcu września Janka pojechała, aby sprowadzić ojca do Krosnowy. Wstąpiła do doktora i z nim poszła do szpitala, wypytując o stan jego zdrowia. – Nic się nie zmieniło w jego umyśle, jest zupełnie niepoczytalny i rozprzęgnięty umysłowo; ale u pani cóż słychać? – Żyję i jestem zdrowa, to wszystko. – Wiele i nic jednocześnie zawiera ta odpowiedź. – Bo i życie moje teraźniejsze zawiera to samo, a nawet jest tylko wielkim nic. – Jakże można tak mówić mając męża, dom i obowiązki? – I nic więcej. – Tego, co jest, jest aż nadto do wypełnienia życia. Nie odpowiedziała, żeby nie wykrzyknąć, tak ją to nudziło niewypowiedzianie, ale nie odpowiedziała dlatego, bo zaczynała czuć, że doktor ma rację, że skoro się zgodziła sama i własnowolnie na to jarzmo, to powinna być cicho. – Bo właściwie czego pani chce od życia, pani Janino? Ja mogę mówić, bo jestem waszym przyjacielem, a pani życzę dobrze z całej duszy, więc niechaj mi pani raz szczerze pawie, czego pani chce? a za to, czego pani wymaga, co pani może dać w zamian? Na świecie jest tak, że ten oto dorożkarz, jadący przed nami, wie czego chce: chce zarobić, wyżywić rodzinę, wychować ją, a daje za to pracę; tamten sklepikarz tak samo, większość tak samo. Artysta wielki chce sławy, uznania – daje talent lub geniusz w zamian, daje myśli własne, obrazy, piękno, wrażenia – to prosta wymiana usług. Czego pani chce i co pani daje? Zawołał szorstko i zakaszlał się tak strasznie, że aż chwilę stał na trotuarze, oparty o jakąś ścianę. – Czego ja chcę?... czego chcę? – szeptała... nie, nie mogła na razie sformułować jasno żądań swoich, nie mogła i później. Pragnienie jej i żądania były tak nieokreślone, że miały raczej cechy marzeń. – Czego ja chcę? To proste pytanie onieprzytomniło ją, uderzyło niby młotem i szła ogłuszona, bezradna i na próżno siliła się wyrwać z siebie to jakieś słowo, które by określiło jej pożądania. Weszli do szpitala i z tych posępnych murów, z tej ciszy grobu, przerywanej echami dalekich śmiechów i ryków, z tej hekatomby dusz ludzkich, szedł za nią strach jakiś ostry i poznanie własnej nicości. – Ci także czegoś chcieli! Ci także za czymś gonili! – szepnął doktor przeprowadzając ją do celi Orłowskiego który się podniósł na ich wejście. Janka przypadła do niego; cofnął się prędko pod okno i zwrócił się do doktora: – Aha! jesteś, przeczytam ci raport, jaki napisaliśmy. Zaczął szukać w stosach papierów. Mówił bezładnie, zapinał mundur, odpinający się ciągle, dawnym ruchem gładził brodę. Wyglądał strasznie, bo włosy na wąsach, brodzie i głowie nie odrosły po opaleniu, więc cała głowa była podobna do kuli czerwono–żółtej, pokrytej szramami, przeciętej sinymi ustami i czerwonymi oczodołami. – Chodźmy, nie poznał pani, to i nie pozna! Ja się zajmę przewiezieniem do Krosnowy. Na wieczorowy pociąg niech pani czeka na stacji. No, do widzenia. Wyszła bez słowa i dopiero na ulicy spostrzegła, że idzie. Była zdziwiona, że widok ojca nie poruszył w jej sercu żadnej struny ani bólu, ani litości. Nie chciała przyznać przed sobą, że był jej prawie obojętny ten biedny obłąkaniec. – Ala dlaczego? Nie szukała odpowiedzi, tylko pojechała odwiedzić Zaleską. Nie mieszkali już na Pięknej z trudem dostała nowy adres i mając do wieczora dosyć czasu, odszukała ich gdzieś na Chłodnej, w podwórzu na trzecim piętrze, w domu brudnym i zapełnionym po wręby wrzawą jeszcze brudniejszych dzieci. Z obrzydzeniem szła po schodach zasłanych śmieciami, pełnych zapachów kuchennych, nie dotykając poręczy lepkich od brudu, przez korytarzyki zapchane sprzętami gospodarskimi; otwarte drzwi pokazywały wnętrze izb małych, zapełnionych brudem, nędzą, kobietami podobnymi do widm, parą bijącą z kuchenek, czadu z węgli, zapachów porozlewanych na blaty kuchenne tłuszczów, smrodu okropnego. Zaleską zastała przy fortepianie. – Pani Janina! Pani Janina! – zakrzyczała rzucając się jej w ramiona i rozpłakali się z radości; potem zrzucała z krzeseł rozmaite przedmioty, podsuwała je nogą, pod łóżka, kręciła się oszołomiona z całą swą dawną bezradnością po ciasnym pokoiku o jednym oknie, przepełnionym nędznymi gratami. – Jaka pani dobra, nigdy tego nie zapomnę, nigdy... – Znowu płakała ocierając oczy brudnym fartuchem. – Waciu! Hela! – krzyczała przez okno na podwórko. – Weronika! – zawołała do małej ciemnej kuchenki. – Boże! jak zwykle nie ma nikogo, kiedy potrzeba. To niespodzianka! To niespodzianka! – wykrzykiwała, a ujrzawszy, że Janka, nie odpowiadając prawie, rozgląda się jakby z litością po mieszkaniu, po tych nędznych sprzętach, z których wyzierała cała jej nędza, usiadła apatycznie i ze splecionymi na kolanach rękami siedziała tłumiąc z trudem jakiś krzyk, wzbierający w duszy. Po jej brzydkiej, podstarzałej twarzy, ciągnącej się długimi, wychudłymi włóknami ku dołowi, przelatywały łzawe błyski biernej rozpaczy rozprostowana grzywka niby rudawym mchem oblepiała jej czoło, a warstwa pudru, zmyta łzami, opadała na czarny kołnierz stanika, który wisiał na wychudłych ramionach niby na manekinie. – Panno Janino! Panno Janino! jaka jestem nieszczęśliwa!... – i płakała długo i cicho, i cicho i długo opowiadała: że mężuś w Mediolanie uczy się śpiewać, że ona utrzymuje się z lekcyj i miałaby prawie dosyć dla siebie i dzieci, gdyby nie musiała posyłać mężusiowi, któremu tak mało daje ten mecenas na kształcenie, że ciągle pisuje do niej rozpaczliwe listy; że Hela spadła ze schodów, że wszystko zastawiła, co mogła tylko zastawić, że nie mogła wziąć lekcji lepszych, bo wprost nie ma sukni i bucików całych. Chwilami przerywała opowiadanie, zrywała się na nogi, chwytała za głowę i szeptała nieprzytomnie: – Wytrzymam przecież! Wytrzymam! Na wiosnę mężuś już skończy naukę, a może mnie się uda koncert zimą! – Chodziła po pokoju i uspakajała się znowu, i poprzez rozpacz i łzy płynące niepowstrzymanie, prześwitywała w jej piwnych oczach nadzieja i marzenia słodkie o powodzeniu, pieniądzach, sławie. I jak dziecko tuliła się do Janki i żebrała potwierdzenia. – Przecież to możebne, prawda? – Prawda. Tak pani pragnie, że stać się musi – odpowiadała Janka cicho, bo ją głęboki ból litości i współczucia zalewał, i gładziła niby dziecku włosy, i całowała ją po czole i oczach, i wlewała w nią wiarę i nadzieję w przyszłość drżącymi ustami i sercem pełnym łez, bo jej się przypomniała dawna przeszłość i zdawało się jej, że to ona, Janka, tak klęczy, tak płacze, tak narzeka, tak się wije w pazurach życia. Siebie odczuwała w niej, dawną Jankę, umarłą już na zawsze, bo teraz, w tej chwili spostrzegła, że choć ją to boli, co słyszy, nie przerywa jednak, że więcej współczuje jej nędzy życiowej niźli duszy zawiedzionej. A potem siedziała w milczeniu, gdy pierwsze wrażenia przeszły i patrzyła zimno i spokojnie na Zaleską, i już nie miała dla niej w sercu nic – prócz litości. Zaleska zaczęła ubierać się pośpiesznie. – Na lekcję śpieszę się, bo to aż w Aleje Jerozolimskie. – Niech pani weźmie dorożkę! – Ba! czasem na obiad nie mamy, czterdziestu groszy – szepnęła cicho. Janka zerwała się spiesznie jak błyskawica, przypomniały się jej te dnie głodu w teatrze i taki ją żal ścisnął, że pożegnała się zaraz. Uciekła prędko z tego domu od widoku nędzy. W jakiejś cukierni napisała kilkanaście słów, dołączyła Co tego wszystkie pieniądze, jakie miała i wysłała Zaleskiej, prosząc na j usilnie j o przyjęcie. Każde najmniejsze dobro, czynione drugim, jest rozkoszą dla czyniących, odczuła to Janka i zaraz postanowiła , że się zajmie losem Zaleskiej. – Jadwiga zrobiłaby tak samo! – myślała przez całą drogę na stację, zadowolona z tego postanowienia, poddając się dobroczynnemu wpływowi tej cudnej duszy. I takie zadowolenie z siebie czerpała z postanowienia swego, że radość powlokła jej twarz weselem, że nawet zbytnio się nie zdziwiła dojrzawszy Andrzeja, stojącego w drzwiach stacji. – Tutaj? Kiedyś przyjechał? – Dostałem telegram, że maszyny, jakie zamówiłem przyszły do Warszawy, a że jednocześnie chciałem ci zrobić niespodziankę... więc i jestem – kłamał spokojnie, ale w oczach miał niepokój i jakby ból, że musi ją oszukiwać. – Jadę prosto od Zaleskiej. – I opowiedziała mu wszystko, co widziała i słyszała, zamilczając tylko o pieniądzach i postanowieniu. Odpowiadał jej monosylabami, to czasem jakimś krótkim zdaniem, nie wiążącym się zupełnie z jej opowieścią, a tylko pobladły, z przysłonionymi powiekami, siedział na wprost niej w wagonie. Kiedy już jechali, śledził jej twarz, jej oczy, doszukiwał się tam śladów czegoś, do czego przyznać się przed sobą nie śmiał i bardzo często wychodził zajrzeć do sąsiedniego przedziału, gdzie siedział Orłowski z dozorcą; wracał więcej panujący nad sobą i wypytywał się jej troskliwie, co robiła przez dzień cały w Warszawie. Dławiła go zazdrość. Wszystko jej przebaczył i wszystko chciał zapomnieć, ale zapomnieć nie mógł tego anonimowego listu. To była zmora, co mu w pewnych chwilach przypinała się do duszy i ssała ją straszliwie. Był zazdrosny o jej przeszłość, bo zdawało mu się, że w niej tli się jeszcze jakiś płomyk dawnej miłości i nieraz całując ją lub trzymając w ramionach, spostrzegał, że ona patrzy jakimś dziwnym wzrokiem na niego, jakby na kogoś, którego pamięć zachowała jej dusza. Wtedy odsuwał się i w ponurym gniewie na świat cały przepędzał dnie całe, aby przyjść do wniosku, że jest najgłupszym człowiekiem na świecie, że jego podejrzenia są szaleństwem i tam, gdzie widział wczoraj pewne potwierdzające jego przypuszczenia rysy – nie znajdował nic. Pojechał za nią do Warszawy, bo nękała go myśl dzika i szalona, że może ona pojechała spotkać się z tamtym... Teraz, zobaczywszy jej twarz spokojną i śmiało patrzące oczy, i tę jej dumną wyniosłość, wstydził się własnych podejrzeń i już przed Bukowcem był tak daleki od wszelkich posądzeń, że miał ochotę uklęknąć przed nią i ucałować jej nogi, i przepraszać. Janka zauważyła jego stan dziwny, ale nie myślała o nim, ześlizgiwały się jej oczy po tej brązowej od słońca twarzy, błyszczącej jasnymi oczyma, jakby po rzeczy martwej, i odczuwała z pewnym zdumieniem, że to miasto, które widziała dopiero, ten szalony gwar, ruch, ta plątanina spraw i podrażnień, to życie tak zupełnie inne, do którego tęskniła całą mocą, sprawiało jej przykrość, nużyło ją i przenikało pewnego rodzaju niechęcią. Wyjeżdżała z Warszawy z jakąś ulgą i z pewną niecierpliwością liczyła stacje, oddzielające ją od Bukowca. – Dlaczego tak wolno jedziemy? – Jak zwykle. – Czy zgodzisz się, żeby ojciec zamieszkał ten narożny pokój? – Gdzie ty chcesz, byle mu było dobrze. – Będzie mu przecież lepiej w Krosnowie niż w szpitalu. Zamilkła i dziwiła się znowu, że ona myśli o Krosnowie, że tam ją coś ciągnie, jakby własna emanacja w tym pustym, wielkim dworze. I bardzo rada była, kiedy stanęli w domu, bo czuła się daleka od wszystkiego, co mogło przypominać jej przeszłość i mącić tę jakąś ciszę, która zwolna zaczęła wyłamać się z fermentów jej duszy. Orłowskiego ulokowano tak, jak Janka proponowała, dając specjalnego chłopaka do usług. Przyjmował wszystko obojętnie; jeść mu się chciało, to pisywał raporty, a zresztą pełnił ciągle tę imaginacyjną służbę i spacerował po parku. Ogrodzono barierkami długą ścieżkę nad jeziorkiem, niezasłonioną drzewami i w tym ogrodzeniu, suwając rękami po poręczach, chodził całymi godzinami, rozmawiał z sobą, czasem się kłócił, czasem bił usługującego chłopaka i tak wiódł życie. Przyzwyczaili się wszyscy do niego prędko, a jeszcze prędzej przestał ich obchodzić. Tylko stary Grzesikiewicz, którego gryzły powiększane ustawicznie wydatki domowe, nie zapominał o nim. Z początku patrzył na niego z szacunkiem, bo go przecież niedawno widywał w Bukowcu, gdzie mu imponował jako urzędnik; ale później zaczynał patrzeć na niego i jego kalectwo po chłopsku, to jest z nienawiścią prawie. – Zdechłby sobie, jak Boga–tego kocham, a za to, co zje, to by parę koni utrzymał, co by się na coś zdały – i tak go to gniewało, że raz przy kolacji dosyć delikatnie zaczął Andrzejowi wymawiać, że trzyma darmozjadów, do których jeszcze trzeba służby. – Mój ojcze – przerwała mu wzburzona Janka – na utrzymanie mojego ojca łożę ja, więc nie ma mi prawa ojciec wymawiać. – Juści... ale z czyich pieniędzy to pani synowa daje, hę? – Niech ojciec da spokój! Ojciec niedługo gotów mówić, że za wiele jadamy – wtrącił się Andrzej, któremu zresztą te ojcowskie uwagi nie sprawiały przykrości, bo w głębi przyznawał im pewną rację. – Przecież, że za dużo, abo to matka nie mówiła... – Pietruś, a co ty plótł będziesz! Mówiłam ino la ciebie. – A co nie mam mówić, bo to nie mnie kosztuje wszystko, co? A po co to trzymać kucharza, co? Abo to Magda, abo i ta stara krowa, Janowa, ugotować nie mogą, jak Boga tego kocham, co? A to płacić takiego byka, co se tylko jucha cygarusy ćmi, kiej jaki dziedzic, co? – A masłem sobie ogień podpala! – wtrąciła żałośnie stara. – Co nie mam mówić! Ty cicho bądź, stara – krzyczał podniecony wódką i ciszą, jaka zapanowała przy stole. – Pani synowa tylko spaceruje i zagraniczne książki czyta, a tyle dba o dom, co pies o zeszłe lato. Cicho bądź, stara. Ja mówił będę, bo tu pan jezdem i dziedzic. – Uderzył pięścią w stół. – A to co? – zawołała Janka rozgniewana; stary zmieszał się nieco. – Więc gdzież ja jestem? u siebie czy u tych ludzi? – zapytała hardo. – Ci ludzie są moimi rodzicami, bądź łaskawa nie zapominać – powiedział Andrzej z naciskiem. – Jesteś u siebie, a jeśli ci robią przykrości, to nie pozwól na to. A ojciec mógłby nie przychodzić pijany i nie robić awantur, bo tutaj nie karczma! – krzyknął rozirytowany. – Takiś–to, synku!... jak mu rogi wyrosły! a dobrze Józia mówiła, jak Boga tego kocham, że jak ojciec zapisze, to wezmą ojca za łeb. Takiś–to, synku. – Niech ojciec cicho będzie i pójdzie spać lepiej. – Mnie tak śpiwasz, jedynaku!... mnie, jaśnie dziedzicu – hę?... Janka wyszła i zamknęła się u siebie, ale długo jeszcze słyszała odgłosy kłótni i płaczliwy, rozbrajający głos starej. Dosyć już miała wszystkiego; te codzienne drobne ukłucia, te nędzne oszczędności, te pootłukane talerze i półmiski, jakie podawano, aby oszczędzić nowych; ta ustawiczna kontrola, te grubiaństwa, to skąpstwo obrzydliwe, płaskie i głupie, które ją otaczało coraz silniejszym kołem – przejęły Ją niepohamowanym wstrętem. Miała ochotę odjechać natychmiast, rzucić wszystko i uciec w świat szeroki, bo czuła całą swoją bezradność wobec tych ludzi brutalnych, wobec tego życia płaskiego. Biegała po pokoju nie wiedząc co zrobić z sobą, tysiące myśli i postanowień zjawiało się w mózgu i rozpryskiwało bezsilnie, wreszcie zadzwoniła. Zjawił się Bartok, ale w koszuli tylko, nawet bez spencerka. – Poproś pana. Jak ty chodzisz, co? – A kiej proszę jaśnie pani, starszy dziedzic zlał me kijem i kazał zdjąć luberię. – Poproś pana! Dobrze – mówiła do siebie – rozmówimy się teraz. – Ach, to jest małżeństwo! – Zaczęła nerwowo szarpać koronki szlafroczka. – Dobrze, to ja muszę znosić od tych chamów, ja– myślała coraz wolniej i szalony gniew wzbierał w niej niby burza. Andrzej wszedł i usiadł w milczeniu. – Prosiłam cię, bo mam pilny interes. – Przypuszczałem, dla czego innego nie zapragnęłabyś widzieć się ze mną! Mówił twardo, gniewem płonęły mu oczy i jakąś nienawistną zaciętością. Oprzytomniała, dotknięta akcentem jego głosu. – Słucham! bo jest już tak późno... – spojrzał na zegarek. – Jeśli ci pilno iść spać, to nie zatrzymuję! – zawołała porywczo. – Ale zanim to zrobię, mogę jeszcze usłyszeć, co mi powiedzieć chciałaś. – Chciałam się ciebie spytać, jak my dalej żyć będziemy? – zapytała po długiej pauzie. – To już od ciebie tylko zależy, panią, tutaj jesteś, jak zechcesz, tak będzie. – Tak, a tymczasem twoi liczą mi każdy kawałek chleba i traktują jak obcą. – Bo jesteś obca, bo chcesz nią być, bo nic cię my nie interesujemy albo przynajmniej tyle, co te sprzęty. – Odsunął nogą krzesło, wszystkie żale do niej, długo tłumione, budziły się i rozpierały duszę, gorycz sączyła mu się z ust. – Zamknęłaś się w sobie i nie dbasz o resztę, która żyje obok ciebie, i być może, iż żałujesz wyjścia za mnie, być może.. – powtórzył ciszej. – Nie, o nie! – zawołała, przeniknięta jego głosem. – Traktujesz wszystkich z góry, a nie wiem dlaczego, chyba dlatego, że cię tak bardzo kochają. – Nie, nikogo i nigdy z góry nie traktowałam, zobacz raczej, jak mnie traktują twoi rodzice. – Głupstwo! co tam ojciec lub matka wygadują, nie zważaj na to. – To mnie obraża! – wykrzyknęła zdenerwowana tą kłótnią spokojną. – Na to jest rada. Ponieważ rodziców od gadań nie poduczy nikt – wiesz przecie, że to prości ludzie, że nic nie mogą skryć w sobie – trzeba wszystko wziąć w swoje ręce, cały zarząd domem; zresztą, jeśli chcesz, to możemy się oddzielić od nich, wrócą do swojej oficyny, a ty będziesz mogła spokojnie nie widywać ich, kiedy cię rażą. – Wyrzut zadźwięczał mu w głosie. Ona patrzyła na niego, dotykały ją boleśnie niektóre słowa, odczuwała ich wagę, odczuwała ból męża i jego niespokojne, wyczekujące spojrzenie, i prawie mówić nie mogła z jakiegoś dziwnego dławienia, jakie czuła w sobie. – Dobranoc! – powiedział nie doczekawszy się jej odpowiedzi. – Idziesz już? – zapytała cicho. – Późno, po dwunastej. – Odchodzisz, jakbyś się gniewał... – mówiła i miała ogromną chęć przeproszenia go, powiedzenia jakiegoś słowa, które by mogło rozproszyć tę niechęć, jaką w nim czuła, ale nie mogła nic znaleźć w mózgu. – Nie, cóż znowu... miałbym się gniewać na ciebie! Niedobrze mi jakoś – ścisnął się za głowę i obcierał spocone czoło. – Możeś chory?... a może... – Może... – powtórzył szeptem i patrzył na nią tak jakoś dziwnie, że zadrżała, postąpiła kilka kroków bezwiednie i usiadła przy lampie, a jemu dusza miękła, zawziętość ustępowała prędko i wstawało w nim ogromne pragnienie słyszenia jej głosu, wzięcia w ręce tej bladej, pięknej głowy, ucałowania tych ust dumnych i zaciętych. – Janiu! – powiedział bardzo cicho i bardzo proszącym głosem. – Przebacz mi te przykrości, bo widzisz... – Urwał, a ona podniosła oczy na niego i patrzyła, i czekała, co dalej powie; chciała mu nawet ułatwić, chciała sama coś powiedzieć, nie mogła. Cisza się taka zrobiła, że słychać było pianie kogutów w czworakach i lekki szum parku. Postał chwilę jeszcze, oczekując i wyszedł. Gdy drzwi się zamknęły, odzyskała władzę nad sobą, ale jego już nie było. – Czego ja chcę? Czego ja chcę? – wykrzyknęła boleśnie. Category:Fermenty